Stage 47: The Magic Cast By You
The Magic Cast By You ''~Luludo Goludiiro~'' is the forty-seventh episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It is the beginning of Magiranger's three-part endgame story, featuring the ultimate fate of Hikaru and his connection to Urara Ozu, and the beginning of N. Ma's final war on all realms. Synopsis Urara tries to make Hikaru spend one last happy day on the surface as he fears his final fate with N Ma's return. Plot Sungel and Bragel are at the shore, the latter sensing an ominous air that flows over the three realms while telling his apprentice that N Ma's resurrection triggers a prophecy that the gluttonous incarnation of evil will soon awaken his secret power within three days. Sungel thinks back to his premonition while Bragel considers returning to Magiel's side in fear for Magitopia. Back at the house, the gang celebrates before Isamu gives them the grave news before he and Miyuki leave to seek council with Snowgel. It was then that Hikaru voices his intent to return to Magitopia with no likelihood of returning to Urara's shock. Later meeting with Hikaru, finding he has already packed and learning his reasons, Urara offers to treat him to a final day among the humans when Smoky claims that Travelion is being repaired at the moment. This turned out to be a lie as the Ozu siblings decide to follow their sister and Hikaru on their date. At Snowgel's realm, Isamu asks the nature of N Ma's secret power and if they should even fight. Explaining she does not know his secret power, Snowgel tells Isamu and Miyuki that N Ma is beginning of the end and that they should neither fear him or let their guard down. Meanwhile, in Infershia, Nai and Mea eavesdrop on Sphinx's attempt to reason to Dagon to cease the Divine Punishments as they learn from humans on the concepts of bonds and courage. But N Ma, within the Slab of Judgement, commands Sphinx to cease her pleas and carry out Divine punishment. Back in the mortal world, after Hikaru gave Urara a scarf, the two head to a zoo. He imitates a monkey. They see an eagle and say it looks like Tsubasa. Urara says, "Flamingo?" Hikaru says, "Houka." Houka does a fashion runway walk. Urara asks, "Pengi?" Hikaru says, "Kai." Kai does a penguin walk and makes what he probably thinks they sound like. Urara says, "Gorilla." They both agree it reminds them of Makito. We see Makito, he seems stunned. He then pounds his chest like a monkey. Later, Urara waits at a fountain and Hikaru greets her with coffee. They sit. An old couple asks them if they could take a picture. Urara thinks it is to take a picture of them, but Hikaru refuses while revealing he wants Urara to continue living without him. But Urara confesses to Hikaru that she loves him, only for Hikaru to refuse to return the sentiment with the other Ozu siblings and Smoky emerging from their hiding places to chide him. But Urara comes to Hikaru's aid as his student to his amusement. The Dark Aurora appears with the Magirangers using their Magical Giants to face a desperate Sphinx as she makes work of them. But Magi Blue stands up to Sphinx, saying they have important people to protect and will not lose to the likes of her. Hearing Urara's words intrigues Sphinx while restoring her usual composure, taking her leave while saying it would be a miracle if feelings influence fate. Kai comments Sphinx's uncharacteristic behavior to be out of intimidation by N Ma. Hikaru says calling N Ma 'powerful' is not enough, that he is prepared to die. The four still have hope. He admits to them about his prophecy. Urara clutches some nearby stairs as he tells them ta he can't give them anything more. He says he can't keep promises because they will become lies. In Infershia, Dagon and Sleipner brand Sphinx a traitor and have Vancuria lead them to Sphinx's Sage's Night realm. Not sooner have they left that a fully restored N Ma emerges from the shattering slab and proceeds for Magitopia. Found by her follow gods, Sphinx understands they are acting for the sake of their law. But she counters their intent by speaking out that magic created from courage, compared to their power, is infinite. But Dagon, raving that she allowed her mind to be poisoned by the mortals, allows Sleipnir to mortally wound Sphinx before dealing the deathblow himself with her glasses hitting the ground to Nai and Mea's horror. Hikaru and Smoky are on the beach. Miyuki comes up to Hikaru, she informs him that she is washing pots and pans, what she normally does when she is sad. She sits down next to them and picks up the lamp. She asks if he will listen to one thing, a story. She loved Isamu and he loved her, but he just wouldn't accept her. He is a warrior so no one can be sad when he would die. He said he would put her in danger too. The only thing she was afraid of was loosing his love. Just as long as they could experience life together. Even if separated, as long as their memories of love were present, people can become stronger. She is sure that the same can be said of Urara. He thinks back to his day with her. He stands up quickly and starts walking off. Back in the secret room, everyone watches as Urara sadly cleans pots. Hikaru enters and addresses her. He admits he was scared of hurting her, that he didn't want to tie her down and that it was mistake, it was his imagination. He says he didn't understand her strength. He approaches her and asks her to be his wife. Miyuki has already entered. Kai drops Mandora-Boy in shock. Urara cries in happiness and wonders if her Legend power will go crazy. He helps her up. He says neither her Legend Power or sadness would go out of control. He hugs her and says he placed a special spell on her called happiness. Everyone jumps and cheers. Her siblings surround her love. Houka asks if they can top addressing him formally. Isamu laments that when he last saw Urara, she was 5 and now she's getting married. Miyuki says there is no other perfect combination than his daughter and his pupil. She nudges him, he nods and takes out his MagiPhone. He turns and does the spell, they are in a church and everyone waits the bride. Doves fly as she enters and her father walks her down the aisle. Smoky is the priest. Mandora-boy and Makito cry. Houka is jealous of the dress. Tsubasa reminds her she already wore one. Kai is sure she will wear a dozen more. She grabs them both by the ears. Miyuki congratulates her daughter. The groom and be join. Smoky asks them to do their vows. Sungel says yes. Urara says yes. Smoky says, "Nymen," like a cat. They exchange their legend rings. Smoky asks them to kiss. Hikaru tells him to wait. Shyly, they are about to when Lunagel busts in, bleeding and faints. Kai runs to Lunagel as she informs them that N Ma has destroyed Magitopia. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Old Man: *Old Woman: Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *Wolzard Fire: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . *'Viewership': 7.4% *'Pre-Ending Spell': Luludo Goldiiro (room changing spell, allowing Isamu to make the Ozu house into a church). **Mandora Boy complements Urara as a bride but fears for Rin and N Ma's attack on Magitopia. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Stage 45: Those Two are Friends, Stage 46: Head to the Lake, Stage 47: The Magic Cast By You, Stage 48: Decisive Battle and Final Stage: Return to Legends. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote